


You're Mine

by peachygnome



Category: Yakuza - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Smut, Yakuza 0, fucking in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygnome/pseuds/peachygnome
Summary: you're dating your long-time boyfriend Kiryu. You're a waitress at a restaurant and someone Harasses you. Kiryu is not having that. He shows you just who you belong too.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> posted this here from my tumblr; @waifuuwrites :) hope you guys enjoy. this is my first Yakuza fic.

You were tired. Your eyes were struggling to stay open as you cleaned another table left messy by patrons. Another long shift had gone by at the restaurant you had worked at. It was crazy to think that this was your third time working overtime this week. Looking up at the clock you realized you still had about another hour left of your shift. You weren’t even sure if your body could handle another hour, but you forced yourself to do it - after all, it was worth it to you because at the end of the day you were making money for your life with Kiryu.

Kiryu Kazuma, your beloved boyfriend. He was always so good to you and so attentitive. You had been together for quite sometime and you still remember the day you two met : right in this restaurant! You sighed at the thought. You had been working since 11am, which meant you went the whole day without seeing Kiryu. You weren’t afraid to admit that you missed him, but a sudden touch on your arm snapped you out of your thoughts.

Looking down, you noticed an older man smirking up at you, smoking his cigarette.

“Excuse me, miss, but are you on the menu?” The man asked in such a flirtatious manner.

You were so taken aback - was this guy really trying to hit on you? You hesitated for a moment before pulling your arm away and replying to him.

“No.. actually. I have a boyfriend. is there anything else I can get you Sir?”

The man chuckled sarcastically.

“Must be some boyfriend if he’s got you working overtime here. If you dated me, you wouldn’t have to work overtime. I’d buy you anything you’d want” the older man replied while taking a long drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out - right into your face.

You turned your nose up in disgust. How could a mere stranger even say these things to you? You didn’t want to be around this man any longer - there were other tables to tend to. You turned from him and began to walk away, but not before receiving a hard slap across your ass.

Your eyes lit up in fear.. did he really just harass you? You hated not having Kiryu near you 24/7, because you could never stand up for yourself. If Kiryu was here, he never would have let that slide. That man would have been beaten to a pulp.

Little did you know that Kiryu had entered the restaurant just at the right time, and he saw everything.

It was bitter-sweet almost. He planned to show up and surprise you with flowers while he waited for your shift to end, then he’d take you home. But seeing another man disrespect his girlfriend made his blood boil.

Your body was so exhausted that you felt as if you were moving in slow motion. You didn’t even notice Kiryu beating the shit out of the older man until it was nearly too late. You dropped your tray on a nearby table and ran to Kiryu, trying desperately to pull him off so you don’t lose your job and so Kiryu wouldn’t go to jail!

It took him a few moments before he finally backed off.

“If you ever touch my girlfriend again I’ll kill you.” Was all Kiryu said before turning to you.

His face was slightly battered, and he had a bleeding lip but upon seeing your face - which was ridden with worry, he smiled slightly.

“I’m sorry my love. “ he stated. He knew you hated when he was reckless but he never fought without a reason. You were his and his only, if someone chose to not respect that then they’d be meeting his fists again and again.

You spent the next minute hugging him, before hearing one of your colleagues come up to you.

“Y/n, it’s been a long night. I’m sure the boss won’t get mad when he finds out what happened.. why don’t you go home. I’ll cover for you.” your fellow waitress replied.

You thanked her as you walked to the back of the restaurant to get your things with Kiryu. You knew you were going to have to find the first aid kit for your boyfriend, at least to clean up the blood on his lip.

The two of you went to the back parts of the restaurant, the more secluded area with just the washroom and a couple of lockers.

“Here, sit. “ you told Kiryu as you helped him sit on a nearby chair, grabbing the first aid kit. He looked up at you as you applied a damp cloth to his lip, gently trying to get the blood off.

“I’m sorry.. again. I just don’t like when people touch what’s mine” Kiryu said, snaking his hands gently around your waist and down to your ass, before gently cupping both of the cheeks in his hands.

You smirked down at him, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s okay baby.. I like when you stick up for me.. it’s hot. “ you stated, the smile on your face growing wider and lustful by the minute.

You two didn’t even need to exchange words to know what you both wanted. You got up and placed the first aid kit and cloth away before making your way back to Kiryu and sitting on his lap.

You looked into his eyes longingly before kissing him on the lips. It didn’t take long for him to get the hint. He snaked his hands up your back, under your shirt as the two of you began to make out - careful not to hurt his already sore lip.

His hands found their way to your bra strap, carefully undoing it and releasing your breasts. He groped one of them in his left hand while his right hand kept rubbing your back, causing you to moan slightly at the feeling. His fingers fondled your nipple, feeling it growing harder and harder with every touch.

You pulled away from the kids and Kiryu put you down on the ground forcing you on your knees before he stood up, undoing his belt. You knew exactly what he wanted, and you smiled up at him with pink cheeks.

Upon pulling down his boxers you could see how hard he already was, his thick cock never failed to amaze you.

“.. suck.” He commanded, while stroking his length near your face.

You adjusted yourself and got on a better position on your knees before taking his length into your hands.

“But Kiryu… what if someone sees or hears us?” You asked innocently through sarcasm.

Kiryu grabbed your hair and forced you closer to his cock.

“Let them hear. They need to know who you belong to.”

Without making him wait any longer , you opened your mouth into an O shape, and took the head of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before going deeper and deeper until his entire cock was scheathed down your throat.

You gagged slightly before beginning to move your head back and fourth; taking his entire length in and out at a rough pace.

Kiryu looked down at you and smirked before getting a fistful of your hair in his hand and pushing your head further, causing you to gag.

“Okay, enough. You’re too good at this.. if you continue, I’ll cum right now.” Kiryu said as he pulled you away, forcing you to stop.

You stood up with him, kissing him again before he made you sit down on the chair, and he pulled down your pants, revealing your lacy pink panties.

“You know just what I like.. you little slut.” Kiryu smirked. He grabbed your panties and pulled them down too, revealing how wet your cunt was with need.

Kiryu inserted two of his fingers inside your pink hole, feeling his way around before curling them and hitting that special spot of nerves inside. You gasped at the sudden feeling, covering your mouth to prevent you from moaning so loud. The last thing ou needed was someone to walk in…

It didn’t take long for you to dangle on the edge of your orgasm; you needed release. Just as you were about to, Kiryu pulled away, grinning. He wasn’t finished with you yet. Not by a long shot.

He picked you up and he sat down on the chair, adjusting the position once again. He tapped his lap, gesturing for you to sit on his lap and bounce on his cock. He would have liked to take you doggy style, but Kiryu still had some dignity and the back room in the restaurant wasn’t the cleanest, nor was it the best for fucking.

You climbed on top of him, giggling slightly as you leaned your body down and slowly took his cock inside of you. It always was hard to adjust to his size, but after a moment of lowering yourself you were able to take his entire length.

It didn’t take long for Kiryu to start thirsting inside you. The heat from your pussy was making him go insane. It felt like forever since the last time you two fucked, with how much you had been working.

You placed your hands on his shoulders for support while he thrusted his hips into you, leaving you in complete bliss. Your eyes shut and your mouth hung open as you took in all of him, moaning out how badly you needed this and praising him.

Kiryu held his hands tightly on your hips before pulling one away and slapping your ass harshly.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked visciously through pants.

“I.. I belong to Kiryu!!” You managed to moan out, quite loud actually. This caused him to smirk.

His hand found its way to your hair where he grabbed a fistful of it and pulled you, cranning your neck to the side so he could kiss and suck on the flesh, sure to leave bruises and marks.

Before you knew it, his thrusts got faster and less cohearant, and soon he was on the brink of cumming , as were you.

“Say my name when you cum, baby” Kiryu said as he thrusted harder into you. You nodded, you were barely able to speak from the immense pleasure.

As if on command, kiryu came inside of you, burying his cock to the hilt as he shot his white seed up into your cervix and coating your walls. You screamed his name loudly as you came shortly after. You were sure that the whole restaurant may have heard.

After a few moments of calming down, kiryu brushed some hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear, smiling and admiring your beauty.

“I love you.” He said.

You smiled back and kissed him “I love you too” you added, cupping his cheeks in your soft hands.

“Let’s go home! I don’t want to be here another minute. “ you added.

Kiryu just chuckled before the two of you cleaned eachother up and quickly made your way out of the restaurant and on your way home.


End file.
